Edd, Eddy, and a school closet
by cartoons22
Summary: Since this fandom is lacking EddEddy, I thought I would help out. All this little fanfic is, is Edd and Eddy making out and then it turns into something more.


How did he end up like this, was the only question Eddy was able to construct in his frazzled mind. Even though Double D was very against being late to class, they both couldn't resist eachother. So here they were, in one of the schools broom closets, lips pressed firmly together. Eddy pulled away breathless and red, leaving Edd just the same.

"S-should we get to class?" He asked hoping Edd wouldn't notice his problem down below.

"You...wanting to go to class? " Edd questioned in disbelief as he looked towards the door.

"Hehe yeah...I don't want your grades to suffer..." it was a complete lie, I mean sure he cared about Edd's grades but he knew that they were so perfect a missed assignment wouldn't even affect him.

"Well...I suppose I should go...but what kind of boyfriend would I be to leave you like that? I mean how would that make you feel is a more significant question?" He asked smugly gesturing to the bulge in Eddy's pants.

"Ummmmm, well for starters I would be...frustrated all day." Eddy felt the embarrassment lay over him like a blanket.

"Exactly, you don't want to be frustrated all day, that could impair your scholastic performance. " Edd told Eddy with a matter-of-fact expression that was impossible to read.

"Ehh ," Eddy started with a shrug," my 'performance' has always been shitty."

Edd knew Eddy had a point, but he wasn't gonna let this go.

"Well whether or not your performance is bad regardless of your mood, doesn't matter but would you be happy being frustrated all day by something that is preventable or even curable?" Edd asked, head held high out of the fact that he knew he was saying all the right things.

"Well...I guess I wouldn't be too happy...are you implying you want to do what I think you want to do?" Eddy began before being hit with realization and internally scolding himself for being so oblivious. Eddy held his breath as Edd walked closer to him and nipped his ear before speaking.

"Yes I am implying what you believe I am implying." Edd whispered with a soft yet authoritative tone.

"B-but at school...this is so unlike you Dee..." he bit his lip and pressed his hips against Edd's, feeling his own equally hard bulge.

"It is highly unlike me, but I honestly lack the ability to construct clear thoughts at this point." He said before firmly kissing Eddy, licking his bottom lip before slipping his tongue into Eddy's mouth. They broke away with a soft gasp for air leaving them both equally red.

"I-in English please" Eddy joked before lifting Edd's shirt and sucking a hickey onto he belly.

Edd moaned and grasped Eddy's hair as he felt him go lower and massage him through his pants.

"What I said in English roughly translates to, ' I'm too horny to think.' Does that make sense Eddy?" He sassed while shakilly moaning at Eddy's rubbing. Eddy tugged Edd's pants down freeing his hardness into the cold air.

"E-Eddy I...um-"

"Don't talk." Eddy said over Edd, not knowing nor caring what he had to say at this point. He stood on his toes and freed his own cock and rubbed it against Edd's. The sensation making the both of them moan, and the volume only increased as he wrapped both of his hands around their lengths.

"E-Eddy...oh goodness~" Edd sighed as he tipped his head back and pushed his hips up, craving more friction. Eddy let out a soft laugh at Edd's obvious longing for more.

"You like that baby? " Eddy asked in a deep warm tone, already knowing that it was 'yes' to his question.

"Ahh..." Edd grabbed Eddy's hair and pushed against Eddy's hand eager for even more friction. Edd leaned against Eddy, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and panting.

"E-Eddy...oh goodness..." Edd pushed his head into Eddy's shoulder and gasped.

Eddy, wanting to hear Edd's moans even more, sped his hand up. Eddy began thrusting against him, also getting close to his peak.

"Eddy..I-I'm-" Edd was unable to finish his sentence before it was interrupted by an onslaught of unconscious moans. He thrusted into Eddy's hand, feeling the pleasure wash over him. Eddy didn't follow to far behind, he pushed his face into Double D's chest and whimpered, his cum joining Edd's on his hand.

They rested for a moment, sighing softly before Eddy wiped his hand on the wall, much to Edds displeasure.

"We should head to class now." Edd suggested in soft tone, before gently holding Eddy's hand.

"Sure thing sockhead." Eddy agreed cementing it with a nod. They parted ways to go to class with a kiss and a gentle 'I love you' that was barely audible. But though it was so quiet, they both meant it with all of their heart.


End file.
